On pages in between
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Music isn't the only thing Ally like. She love many other things and now she wants Austin to join her for one of those things...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's special words:**

**Adorkable: something that to Ally is adorable and also a little dorky**

**Friendishness: to be nice and friendly**

**Pickles-level fun: something that Ally thinks is just as fun as eating pickles**

**Awesomastical: a fusion of awesome and fantastical**

**Wondersomish: a fusion of wonderful and awesome with an 'ish' at the end**

**Deziness: something that is typical Dez-behavior**

**Freakasaurus: someone who doesn't wanna try to do new things or a freak who hate new things and want things to be like they've always been**

* * *

**On pages in between**

**Ally Dawson is reading a very big white book. It's probably about 9000 pages in there...or maybe more.**

"And as the darkness spread across the highlands of Scotland, Emma suddenly feel fear and she know that Roger shall be back soon, but that doesn't really make her any less scared at this moment..." reads Ally from the book in a half-loud calm voice. "Emma was never a very brave woman. As a child she'd always had her father to protect her and now that Roger was almost her husband that task belonged to him. Still here she is, alone on the highlands at night. If something happen she can't defend herself. Roger took the only gun they have."

"Hi, Ally D...workin' on my new song?" says Austin as he enter the practice-room to find Ally on the couch, all her focus on the book she's reading.

"Austin..?" says Ally when she hear Austin's voice. "No. Right now I'm busy with this awesome book that I'm readin' for my book club."

"Not the book club thing again..." says Austin, yawning in an exaggerated way.

"Let me tell you something, mr Austin Moon. Books aren't boring, they actually contains a lot. From information to stuff like humor or drama." says Ally.

"I'd rather watch a good movie than read a book. For some reason books make me kinda sleepy." says Austin.

"Oh! So that's why you often fall asleep in class...?" says Ally.

"Maybe..." mumbles Austin.

"Wait...me just got a really great idea." says Ally in a happy tone. The same happy tone she use when she suddenly see a jar of pickles like almost out of the blue or when she hug a new stuffed animal she's just bought.

"Calm down, Ally. I know that voice. Please don't force me to do something I don't wanna do." says Austin.

"You're gonna join the book club with me." says Ally.

"The book club...? You're seriously askin' me to join the freakin' book club and read big fat books with all of the geeks?" says Austin out loud.

"One...we're **NOT **geeks. We're smart girls. Two...there's books with humor in them. And three...if we're in the book club together we get some extra Austin and Ally time. Come on, Austin. Don't be such a Freakasaurus." says Ally.

Austin can't help it. He begin to laugh a little. "I should probably get a bit mad at you for calling me a Freakasaurus, but I can't be mad right now. You're so fun and cute when you use your own home-made words like adorkable, friendishness, pickles-level fun, awesomastical, wondersomish, Deziness and now Freakasaurus." says Austin with a soft friendly voice.

"Me is happy that you like my special words." says Ally with a nice girly smile. "It took me some time to create those."

"I can imagine. You're so smart, Ally. Sometimes I wish I had a brain like yours. Mine's a little too childish at times. I'm not as airhead-like as Dez though." says Austin.

"You're callin' your best friend an airhead...?" says Ally, giving Austin the 'are you crazy'-look.

"He's an airhead most of the time, but I see him as my best friend anyway. Even if he's not exactly the smartest dude around, he's friendly and always there for me." says Austin.

"True, Dez is kinda airhead-ish. I just didn't wanna say something so unkind about him." says Ally.

"Your always such a nice girl, Ally." says Austin.

"Thanks! I always try to be a good girl. Being rude isn't my thing." says Ally.

"What can I do to avoid goin' to the book club meeting with you?" says Austin.

"Nothing!" says Ally with a confident smile. "Tomorrow after school you're goin' to the book club meeting with me at Vicky Green's house. Don't try anything, cuz I'll make sure that you get there on time. Oh, and so you can join in on our talking...here read this."

Ally pull ut a second copy of the book she's reading and throw it to Austin.

"This is a book for chicks! No way I'm reading this. It's like a thousand pages in here." says Austin.

"9527 pages, to be exact. At least read the first chapter. It's only 12 pages. Should be easy piecy stringy thingy even for a lazy boy like you." says Ally with a smirk.

"Easy for you to say. You're Ally Dawson, the girl who like school, reading and such boring stuff." says Austin. "See ya tomorrow, Ally. Gotta go if I'm gonna read anything before that stupid book club crap."

"So that means you're actually comin' to the book club meeting?" says Ally, happy that she might have made Austin join the book club with her.

"If I don't come you'll be like a real bitch with me all week and I don't want that. I'll be there, but only because I hate seeing you angry and sad, Ally." says Austin.

"Aww, it's really sweet that you care!" says Ally.

"No problem. Bye!" says Austin.

"Bye!" says Ally.

Austin leave.

Ally's focus return to the book. She start to read again "Emma can feel that someone's close and it's not Roger. It's someone evil. She start to walk towards the town."

The next day after school Ally grab Austin's hand as they walk towards the Sonic Boom.

"We're just makin' a brief stop at the store, then it's book club time." says Ally with a smile.

"I thought I could bring you to the practice-room and sing for you, make you forget about your book club meeting, but it didn't work. It was a good try." says Austin.

"You're dealin' with Ally Dawson here. I've never forgot about a book club meeting in three years." says Ally.

"Not a single one in three years?" says Austin.

"Yup! Not a single one." says Ally.

They enter the Sonic Boom.

Ally talk a little with her dad, while Austin head up to the practice-room to leave his guitar and backpack in there before he has to go to the book club meeting, even if he doesn't want to.

"Dad, I've made Austin come to book club with me." says Ally.

"That sounds nice. You kids have fun. See you later for dinner. I'll make pasta with pickles-sauce." says Ally's dad.

"Yay!" says a happy Ally. "Me just love pasta with pickles-sauce."

"I know." says Ally's dad with a smile.

"Okey, gotta go. Don't wanna be late." says Ally as she grab her handbag. She shouts up towards the practice-room "Austin, time to go!"

Austin come walking down the stairs.

"Oh no, the torture begins...!" says Austin as he roll his eyes.

"It's gonna be fun." says Ally as she grab Austin by the hand and pull him along.

30 minutes later they arrive at Vicky's house.

Vicky Green is a girl who's a few years older than Ally. She's also the leader of the book club that has only girls as members. All of them are chicks that love reading, just like Ally and Vicky.

Ally knock on the door.

"Vicky, are you ready for book-time? It's me, Ally." says Ally, as she always do when she arrive once a week for the book club meeting.

"Hi, Ally D...nice to see you as always!" says Vicky as she open the door.

Austin has never seen Vicky before. He can see that she's clearly not his and Ally's age. She's a few years older. More mature. She's got long curly black hair. Latino skin. And she's wearing a white tank top and black jeans.

"I've been looking forward to this since last time." says Ally.

"Oh, me too." says Vicky, now she notice Austin next to Ally. "Who's your friend...?"

"Vicky...this is Austin Moon. My good friend. He'll be with us on the book club meeting today." says Ally.

"A little odd to have a guy among all us chicks, but I guess it's okey. As long as he doesn't flirt with anyone." says Vicky.

"I'll make sure that Austin stay calm and good." says Ally.

"Come on, Ally. You know that I don't make moves on every cute girl I come across." says Austin.

"Sure!" says Ally with a teasing wink.

"Ally, Austin, let's go inside. I'll get you some tea while we wait for the others." says Vicky as they enter the house.

None of the other members of the book club are there yet, since Ally is never late. She's always on time or early, in this case.

Ally and Austin take a seat on the big couch in Vicky's living room.

Soon Vicky return from the kitchen with tea and cupcakes.

"Mm...I love cupcakes." says Ally with a soft girly voice.

Ally grab a cupcake and start to eat it.

"So, Ally...did you love this week's book?" says Vicky.

"I totally love it. 'Shadows on the Highlands' is a great book." says Ally.

A few minutes later the other members of the book club arrive.

None of the book club girls are girls that Austin has met before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since Austin hasn't met the book club girls before, Ally begin to introduce each one of them.**

"This is Joslyn Carter. She love candy, dogs and romance."

Joslyn has short blonde hair and she's wearing a white t-shirt and a purple skirt.

"This is Lexie Romero. She's a dancer."

Lexie has dark-brown long hair. She's wearing a black tank top and white jeans.

"This is Kate Rose. She wanna become a doctor some day."

Kate's a tall blonde girl. She's wearing a pink dress.

"Emily Hawk here love horror-movies, ice cream and her gold necklace."

Emily is in excellent physical condition, looking like she's been working out a lot. Her hair is black and she's wearing a tight red t-shirt and a short white skirt.

"And this is Jennie Stevenson, who like martial arts, tacos and motorbikes."

Jennie seem to be the same age as Vicky, but unlike Vicky, who's a very feminine girl, Jennie seem more like a tomboy-ish girl with her short guy-like hair-style and t-shirt and very baggy sweatpants.

"Finally here we have Nicky Evans. She's on the school's archery-team."

Nicky has light-brown hair and she's wearing what seem to be a tiny bikini-top and cool tight black jeans.

"Sunshine High has an archery-team?" says Austin.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" says Ally surprised.

"No. I'm not an archery-guy." says Austin.

"Okey, girls...and Austin. Let's discuss the week's book. Joslyn, what did you think about it...?" says Vicky.

"It was the best book in a long time. You know that I love drama / romance books so this one was just perfect for me." says Joslyn.

"Lexie, did you enjoy the book this week?" says Vicky.

"Yeah, I really did. It kinda scared the crap out of me at times, but it is an awesome book." says Lexie. "I'd give it a big gold star."

"Wow, Lex! First time in months that you say something nice about a book." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"You know how picky I am, Ally D. I only say good stuff about books I really like and this one...was very good." says Lexie.

"Kate, tell us if you like this week's book or not." says Vicky.

"It was a wonderful book. Me totally love every single part of it." says Kate in a very girly, almost childish tone.

"Jennie, do you like the week's book?" says Vicky.

"It was good, but I'd love to have a little bit more romance in there. Still a good book though." says Jennie.

"Ally, give us your opinion on the book of the week." says Vicky.

"I love it. It's a totally awesome book. Me especially like that it's a very mysterious and dark novel." says Ally. "The romantic part of it is also good, of course."

"Now we should hear what our new member has to say. Austin?" says Vicky.

"I didn't read much. Only the first chapter." says Austin.

"Then tell us what you think about that chapter." says Lexie.

"I'm not sure..." says Austin.

"Come on, Austin!" says Emily.

"I guess it was good. It's cool that the girl in the book doesn't care that her dad doesn't like her boyfriend." says Austin.

"See? That wasn't that hard, Austie!" says Ally with a cute little smirk.

"Whatever..." says Austin, without even looking at Ally.

"Emma, did you love the book this week?" says Vicky.

"It was a great book. Me really love it. Chapter 17 is my favorite part." says Emily.

"That's the best part of the whole book." says Ally with a smile.

"What happens in chapter 17...?" says Austin.

"I'll tell you later." says Ally.

"Nicky, did you like the book this week?" says Vicky.

"Sorry, but not really. It's not my type of book. Fantasy-novels are more my thing, I guess." says Nicky.

"Okey, everyone. Next week we're reading 'The Queen and her evil past' by Jane Vanderwaal." says Vicky as she hands each member a copy of that book.

"Why do you give me one?" says Austin. "It's not like I'm a member of this book club or something."

"Sorry, Austin!" says Vicky. "I thought you wanted to become a real member of our book club."

"Austin, read the book and come back next week." says Ally.

"I could try. Anything for you, Ally." says Austin.

"Ally. Austin. Are you two dating?" says Nicky.

"No, we're just very close friends. Ally write my songs for me." says Austin.

"Yeah, exactly. Why do you think that we're dating?" says Ally.

"Seems like there's some spark between you guys." says Emily.

"Austin and me are not in love with each other. We're close friends, but nothing more." says Ally.

Ally grab a cupcake and eat it so she don't have to answer any more questions about Austin.

"Mm, me love cupcakes!" says Ally, her voice a bit unclear since she talks with the cupcake in her mouth.

A few minutes later.

"Hey, Austin!" says Joslyn as Austin look at his watch. he wish it was time to leave soon.

"Joslyn, right...?" says Austin, who hope he remembers the girl's name.

"Yeah...me is Joslyn." says Joslyn.

"Did you want something?" says Austin in a friendly tone.

"I'm really a huge fan of your music. Please...sign my purse." says Joslyn as she hold up her white purse.

"Sure. Nice to meet an Austin Moon fan." says Austin as he pull out the black pen he always has with him and sign Joslyn's purse.

"Thanks sooo much! You've made a chick really super-happy!" says Joslyn in a very happy tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A week later Ally are at Vicky's early as always. **

Both Ally and Vicky are very surprised when they see who suddenly enter the room with a smile on his face and the book 'The Queen and her evil past' in his hand.

"Austin, you're here. That's totally awesomastical." says a happy Ally.

"I thought you didn't like the book club." says Vicky.

"Well...a guy can change his mind. I read the whole book in just a little more than two days." says Austin.

"Yay! Way to go, Austin!" says Ally as she give Austin a brief hug.

"Ally my friend, you're very adorkable." says Austin in a soft calm tone.

"No, you're the adorkable one." says Ally with a cute smile.

A few minutes later when the other members of the book club has arrived.

"So, let's hear what everyone thought of the week's book. Emily, you'll go first." says Vicky.

"It was a very good book. The characters, especially the queen herself are very realistic. Best book this month...at least in my opinion." says Emily.

"Ally, what do you have to say about the book this week?" says Vicky.

"First...the book last week was more my style, but this week's book is still really great. Kinda cool how it take place both when the queen is an old lady and when she's a kid." says Ally. "Gotta admit that I didn't wanna put it down after I'd started to read."

"Nice. Austin, what do you think?" says Vicky.

"I like the fact that the actual evil character in the book isn't the queen as it seem at first. Instead it's her brother who's the bad guy. Pretty cool." says Austin.

"Wow, Austin! You really did read the whole book. I thought you just said so to seem cool in front of all the girls here." says Vicky.

"No trying to be cool thing. I read the entire book. Every page, every word." says Austin.

A few minutes later.

"Everyone who thinks that we should make Austin a true member of our book club, left hand in the air...now." says Vicky.

Ally and the other girls all put their left hand in the air.

"A clear 'yes' to that, I can see. Then it's decided. Austin's our new member." says Vicky.

"Sorry, but I gotta say 'no thanks' to that. I wanna focus on my music." says Austin.

"Please, Austin, stay in the book club. Do it for me." says Ally as she give Austin a seductive look.

"We'll talk about it later, Ally. You and me." says Austin in a low voice so only Ally can hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the book club meeting, Austin and Ally hang out in the practice-room at Sonic Boom.**

"Austin, please..." says Ally in a very sweet girly tone, trying to look and sound really cute.

"Please what...?" says Austin confused.

"Please stay in the book club. I'd be really sad if you didn't. Austin, please...for little cutie me." says Ally with a childish pout as she begin to bat her eyelashes.

Austin wanna say 'no' to Ally. He really care about her and think of her as a close friend, but he also really don't wanna stay in the book club.

"Ally D, my friend..." begins Austin.

"Yes...?" says Ally, still with a pout. She still bat her eyelashes too.

"She's not makin' it easy for me..." thinks Austin.

"Austin?" says Ally. She still sound so cute and seductive. Austin love her when she sound like that, even if right now he wish she'd sound less like that.

"Ally...do I have to stay in the book club?" says Austin.

"No, you silly boy. Of course not, but a very special girl would cry in her bed tonight if you don't..." says Ally with a sensual tone as give Austin a little sexy wink.

"Ally, you're not makin' this easy for me, you know. I care about you very much. Still I really don't wanna be in the book club." says Austin, trying to say it as nice as possible so he won't hurt Ally's feelings.

"Austin, if you come with me to the book club one last time I won't force you to go again, okey?" says Ally.

"Not sure..." says Austin.

"If I also throw in this as part of the deal then?" says Ally. She grab a piece of paper with a new song written on it.

"A new song?" says Austin with a smile.

"Yep! Me wrote it last night. Don't thank me yet though." says Ally with a teasing smile.

"Why?" says Austin.

"Because if you don't go to the book club with me one last time...I'm not gonna give you this song." says Ally as she wave the song-paper in front of Austin's face.

"Oh no..." says Austin with a big sigh.

"What...?" says Ally as she giggle a little.

"Now I kinda have to go with you to the next book club meeting." says Austin.

"Yay!" says Ally in a very happy tone as she get up from the piano-chair and jump up and down in joy like a little kid.

"Remember, this is the last time, Ally D." says Austin.

"I always keep a promise, Austin. Next time is the last time in the book club for you." says Ally.

"We've got a deal, Ally." says Austin.

"Yeah, we do." says Ally.

"Give me the song." says Austin with a smile.

"No, after the next book club meeting. Book club first, song later." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"Ally..." says Austin in a serious tone.

"No." says Ally with a smile.

"Okey. After the book club." says Austin.

"Awesome!" says Ally.

"Ally D, you're such a cutie." says Austin.

"I know, thanks!" says Ally.

Ally sit down by the piano again.

"Austin, you're a very good friend." says Ally.

"Thanks, Ally." says Austin.

At the next book club meeting, Austin and Ally are there early ( thanks to Ally, of course ).

"Austin, so nice that you're here again." says Vicky.

"This is the last time for me. I'm not gonna become a full-time member of the book club." says Austin, as friendly as he can.

"Okey, if that's how you feel. We really like havin' you around though. Right, Ally?" says Vicky.

"True." says Ally.

"How did you make Austin go with you again, since he clearly don't like the book club?" says Vicky.

"No, he doesn't like the book club, but he seem to like me a lot, as a friend and I know him so well. I have my ways of makin' him do what I want." says Ally with a smirk. "The boy can't say 'no' to Ally D."

"Ally, you're such a sweet little sneak." says Vicky.

"Yeah, I am." says Ally.

Three hours later after the book club meeting, Ally and Austin walk back to Sonic Boom together.

"Austin, you've made me soo happy!" says Ally.

"No problem, Ally. There's not much I wouldn't do for you." says Austin.

"Ally D got you right where she want you." says Ally.

"In your dreams, maybe." says Austin with a smile.

"No, for real." says Ally as she smile too, her smile even bigger than Austin's.

"Mhm." is all that Austin can think of to say.

Ally open her handbag and pull out the song.

"I told you that I always keep a promise. This one's for you." says Ally as she give the song-paper to Austin.

"Thanks, Ally." says Austin.

"No problem. There's not much I wouldn't do for you." says Ally, who begin to blush when she suddenly realize what she just said.

"Ally, you're..." begins Austin.

"Adorkable, I know." says Ally.

"Ally...sorry. I, eh...should go home. See you tomorrow. Bye!" says Austin.

"Okey...bye!" says Ally.

Austin turn around and head for home.

When he is far away enough to not hear her, Ally look at him and says to herself in a low voice "Austin Moon, you're awesome!"

**The End.**


End file.
